Milagro Navideño
by Neska Cullen
Summary: Todo listo para el día mas especial del año, pero un fatídico accidente podría cambiarlo todo. Rating: M


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Titulo:** NYC: Milagro navideño

**Penname:** Neska Cullen

**Summary:** Todo listo para el día mas especial del año, pero un fatídico accidente podría cambiarlo todo. Rating: M

**Pareja:** Edward y Bella

**Número****de****Palabras:** 3565 Según Word - 4092 Según FanFiction

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Me desperté lentamente cuando sentí un roce muy leve en mi espalda, la cual tal vez se encontraba desnuda ya que no recuerdo haberme puesto la pijama anoche.

Cuando fui más conciente de lo que ocurría, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en mi cara, él se percato de eso y sus labios besaron mi espalda para luego dirigirse a mi oreja y susurrarme:

- Buenos días, dormilona – me removí hasta acostarme boca arriba al escuchar sus palabras.

- Buenos día, mi amor – dije con una sonrisa antes de elevarme un poco para darle un beso en los labios.

El beso que inicio siendo un inocente beso de buenos días, se fue convirtiendo en uno mas intenso hasta que el cuerpo de Edward termino sobre el mío.

En el momento que su boca fue hasta mi cuello pude ver el reloj en la mesita de noche que marcaba las 6:45, llegaría tarde al trabajo.

- Edward, amor, debemos parar.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, sin separar sus labios ni un poco de mi cuello, lo cual provocó una vibración que me hizo gemir, debía recordar porque debíamos parar.

- Porque se nos hace tarde para ir al trabajo y no podremos terminar lo que empecemos – dije en apenas un susurro.

- Si podremos terminarlo.

- Tienes razón, si podremos, pero mas tarde, porque se nos hacer tarde – como pude me escabullí de entre sus brazos para dirigirme a la ducha.

Él se me quedo viendo desde la cama, su mirada era todo menos inocente cuando vio mi cuerpo desnudo

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Me encantaría decirte que si, pero si me acompañas, nunca saldré de casa, así que será otro día. – Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras entraba al baño.

Luego de bañarme, entró Edward al baño mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo rápido para desayunar, cuando estaba terminado de colocar todo en el mesón, sentí unas manos en mi cintura y una respiración cerca de mi cuello

- Espero que mas tarde me sepas recompensar la que me debes – dijo con voz seductora en mi oído. Me gire entre sus brazos para verlo a los ojos y responderle.

- Claro que si mi amor, como hoy es 31 de diciembre saldré mas temprano del trabajo y si estás aquí podríamos retomar lo que dejamos a medias antes de terminar de preparar todo para la cena de esta noche. –dije para darle un beso en los labios, el cual me correspondió.

- De acuerdo, entonces te estaré esperando.

Desayunamos juntos para luego terminar de arreglarnos, nos despedimos con un dulce beso antes de subirnos a los coches y dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas oficinas.

Llegué a la oficina cinco minutos antes de la hora de entrada ¡Perfecto! El trabajo estuvo un poco pesado, ya que era el último día del año y debíamos dejar todas las cuentas perfectamente en orden.

Hoy Edward trabajaría solo medio día y como yo quería llegar temprano a casa, decidí saltarme la hora del almuerzo para terminar antes y estar junto a él antes que lleguen los invitados.

Salí de la oficina a eso de las 3 de la tarde y me dirigí directamente a casa para ver a Edward, quería estar en sus brazos y terminar lo que comenzamos esta mañana.

**POV Edward**

Estacioné frente a la casa y a pesar de que me había atrasado un poco en salir de la oficina logré llegar antes que mi amada Bella.

Entré, me quité la chaqueta y la corbata y me dirigía a la cocina mientras soltaba los primeros botones y enrollaba las mangas de mi camisa, estaba terminando de arreglar algunas cosas en la cocina cuando escuche como se estacionaba el coche de Bella en la entrada de la casa.

Me acerque a la puerta para recibirla, entro de espaldas a mi por lo que no me vio y apenas cerro la puerta, aproveche para abrazarla por la cintura y le dí un beso en el cuello. Al comienzo se sorprendió pero luego se relajó y se recostó en mi pecho.

- Hola amor, ¿me extrañaste? – dije en su oído para luego pasar mi lengua por su lóbulo.

- Si mi vida, no te imaginas cuanto – dijo mientras se giraba para besar mis labios, su beso era intenso y yo no era nadie para atreverme a detenerla, comencé a soltar los botones de su chaqueta para quitársela y dejarla tirada en el recibidor, lleve mis brazos a su cintura para acercarla mas a mi cuerpo y meter mis manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciar su suave piel, sus manos fueron hasta mi cabello y comenzó a darle pequeños jalones, me encantaba cuando sus manos hacían eso. La hice caminar de espalda hasta que la chocó con una de las paredes de la sala y la seguí besando con mas intensidad para luego llevar mis labios hasta su cuello y comenzar a pasar mi lengua mientras Bella gemía, se impulsó en mis hombros para enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura, no pude evitar el jadeo que salio de mi garganta cuando la sentí tan cerca.

Tras estar besándonos un rato en esa posición decidí que debíamos cambiar de posición, por lo que la lleve hasta nuestra habitación con sus piernas todavía en mi cintura, cuando entramos me dirigí hasta quedar al lado de la cama, ella bajo sus piernas para quedar de pie junto a mi, seguimos besándonos mientras yo soltaba los botones de su camisa, para luego quitársela y dirigir mis labios hasta su cuello y seguir bajando hasta el borde de sus pechos, mis manos fueron hasta su espalda y lo desabrocharon para poder acariciarlos sin ninguna barrera de por medio, mientras ella iba desabotonando mi camisa y me la quito para luego llevar sus manos a mi espalda y sus labios a los míos provocando que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran y nuestros pechos se rozaran directamente sin ningún impedimento y esa era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Al cabo de unos minutos tenia a Bella acostada en la cama gimiendo de placer con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, nuestros cuerpos unidos de la manera mas intima humanamente posible, mientras nuestras lenguas peleaban por el dominio de nuestras bocas. Sentir como su humedad rodeaba mi miembro no se podía comparar con ninguna otra experiencia. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas mas, durante las cuales no pude evitar decirle a mi hermosa esposa cuanto la amaba, llegamos juntos al más glorioso orgasmo.

Salí de ella para apoyar mi espalda en la cama y acercar a Bella para que posara su cabeza en mi pecho. Estuvimos unos minutos recuperando la respiración, hasta que ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me vio con sus hermosos ojos marrones, acerque mis labios hasta los suyos de nuevo.

- Te amo Bella, más que a mi vida. – dije cuando nos separamos.

- Yo te amo más mi amor. – De repente sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la mesita de noche – Se nos está haciendo un poco tarde, debemos arreglar todo para la cena de esta noche.

- Creo que voy a tener que deshacerme de ese reloj si sigue arruinando mis momentos favoritos – dije con el ceño fruncido, lo cual provoco que ella se riera y me diera un suave besos en los labios antes de levantarse y dejarme solo en la cama.

Llevábamos casi dos horas arreglando todas las cosas en la casa para la cena de esta noche. La cena de fin de año normalmente la pasábamos con nuestros amigos más cercanos y con mis padres, ya que los de Bella habían muerto hace algunos años y estas cenas hacían que ella se sintiera menos sola en estas fechas. Cada año le tocaba organizarla a alguien es su casa y este año nos tocó a nosotros. Termine de arreglar los últimos detalles en la sala y el comedor, mientras Bella dejaba todo preparado en la cocina y la cena en el horno.

Fuimos al cuarto para arreglarnos, cuando salí del vestidor ya listo para la cena, me quedé parado en la puerta al ver a mi hermosa esposa con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, el vestido era largo y solo se podían ver un poco las sandalias altas que llevaba, tenía un escote en forma de V que me dejaba ver un poco de sus hermosos senos, los cuales me llamaban a probarlos, me iba acercando cuando vi que sus ojos me veían divertida.

- Te ves preciosa mi amor.

- ¿Te gusta, mi vida? – dijo mientras giraba sobre su propio eje.

- Me encanta – dije cuando llegue hasta ella, la abracé por la cintura y lleve mis labios hasta los suyos.

El beso que inicio siendo tierno, poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionado, hasta que ella colocó sus manos en mi pecho y me separo un poco.

- Amor, ya se por donde vienes y no podemos hacer eso ahorita, los invitados están por llegar. – dijo pasando sus dedos por mi cabello y acariciando suavemente.

- Está bien – dije haciendo un leve puchero. Estaba usando mi última carta a ver si la podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y soltó una risa melodiosa mientras me daba un dulce beso en los labios.

- Te amo, mi vida – dijo con su dulce voz, viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo mi amor, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. – dije antes de besarla nuevamente, esta vez el beso era tierno y no iba cargado de segundas intenciones, solo quería tenerla así entre mis brazos por el resto de mi vida.

Nos seguimos besando de pie en el centro de nuestro cuarto. Nuestros besos iban cargados de dulces caricias, de repente se escuchamos que tocaron el timbre, Bella se separo lentamente de mí.

- Deben ser los chicos – dijo antes de darme un ultimo besito en los labios – ¿podrías abrir mientras termino de retocar mi maquillaje?

- Claro mi vida yo me encargo – le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirme hasta la puerta principal.

Cuando abrí la puerta del otro lado apareció mi hermana Alice junto a su esposo Jasper quien traía en sus brazos a la pequeña Lucy dormida.

- Hola hermano, ¿cómo estas? Dijo, para luego aventarse de forma sorpresiva a mis brazos. Yo solo pude rodearla con mis brazos también.

- Hola Alice, bien ¿y ustedes como están? – dije saludando a Jasper.

- Bien, estamos de lo mejor

- Cierto, pero a veces… - dijo Jasper viendo a la pequeña Lucy que seguía dormida en sus brazos. Alice vio la confusión en mi cara y me explicó lo que ocurría

- Lucy todavía se sigue despertando a medianoche y ayer le tocó a Jasper levantarse – me explicó con una sonrisa en los labios, a la vez que yo también sonreía. No aguantaba que llegara la hora en que Bella y yo tuviéramos nuestros propios hijos, apenas llevábamos poco menos de un año juntos, pero ya creo que es hora de que vayamos pensando en agrandar nuestra pequeña familia, creo que se lo voy a comentar esta noche luego de la cena, estoy segura que se pondrá feliz. – Edward, ¿me estas escuchando?

- No perdón Alice ¿qué me decías?

- Te estaba preguntando que dónde está Bella

- Ya viene, está en nuestro cuarto terminando de arreglarse. Pero pasen, Jasper si quieres puedes dejar a Lucy en el cuarto de invitados.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta escuche unos gritos provenientes del exterior de la casa.

- ¡Espera! Espera! - Volví abrir la puerta y al asomarme vi como Emmett venía corriendo o mejor dicho trotando ya que venia con sus en cada brazo "los gemelos McCarty" y justo detrás de ellos caminando como si estuviera en una pasarela venía Rose – ¡no cierres la puerta! – dijo cuando ya estaba mas cerca.

- Hola Edward, ¿como te va? – dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta

- Bien Emmett ¿y ustedes? – pregunté cuando Rose también llegaba a saludarme.

- De lo mejor, chicos saluden al tío Eddie.

- Hola tío Eddie – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. No me extrañaría que Emmett los hubiera entrenado.

- Hola chicos – dije desordenando sus cabellos, cuando Emmett los bajo – Emmett.

- ¿Qué? Sabes que te queremos – su voz sonó inocente, y le hubiese creído si no fuera porque vi la maldad en sus ojos. Él sabía que odiaba ese apodo –

- ¿Y Bella? – preguntó Rose, al cabo de unos segundos.

- Debe estar a punto de bajar, pero pasen, ya sólo faltan mis padres para que estemos todos completos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella bajó, tan hermosa como la había dejado hace unos minutos, su cabello suelto que caía por su espalda en suaves ondas, la hacía ver perfecta. Luego llegaron mis padres y Bella los recibió ya que yo me encontraba en la cocina con los chicos sirviendo las copas.

Todos la estábamos pasando de lo mejor, los gemelos corriendo por la casa y haciéndole morisquetas a la pequeña Lucy que no paraba de reír, y de repente sonó el teléfono, a todos nos sorprendió y fue Bella quien se levantó para contestar.

Al parecer era para ella porque luego de contestar, pidió disculpas y se retiró hacia la cocina, eso me extraño aun mas, disimuladamente yo también me escabullí hasta la cocina para saber lo que pasaba. Logré escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

- Pero Tanya, no hay posibilidad de que mañana… si yo entiendo pero… está bien Tanya, voy para allá. – colgó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en el mesón d la cocina.

- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunté, acercándome un poco a ella.

- Tanya quiere que valla a la oficina para…

- ¿Qué? Bella pero hoy es Noche Buena.

- Lo se amor – se giró para verme fijamente – pero al parecer como hoy me vine un poco mas temprano, luego de que salí hubo una especie de transacción que no se llegó a registrar.

- ¿No lo puedes hacer mañana, Bella?

- No amor, ese fallo en los registros me puede traer problemas luego, así que tengo que ir.

- Bueno, yo te acompaño.

- Gracias amor, pero no sería correcto, debes atender a nuestros invitados, te prometo que voy, resuelvo eso y me vengo corriendo para estar entre tus brazos de nuevo – dijo con una dulce sonrisa a la vez que yo la llevaba hacia mi pecho para apresarla entre mis brazos.

- Te amo. – nos dimos un beso antes de que ella saliera de la cocina. La escuché explicarles rápidamente a los demás lo que pasaba, mientras tomaba las llaves del coche, su abrigo y se despedía. Apenas cerró la puerta principal una gran preocupación se instaló en mi pecho y sabía que no se iría hasta que la tuviera de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Bella llamó desde la oficina para avisar que ya iba saliendo y todavía no había llegado a casa, por lo que estaba realmente preocupado, por lo que a nadie le extraño la forma como salí disparado apenas escuche el primer timbre del teléfono.

- ¿Bueno?

- Buenas noches ¿Señor Cullen?

- Si, soy yo.

- Lo estamos llamando desde el hospital central para informarle que la señora Cullen acaba de sufrir un accidente y acaba de ingresar a nuestras instalaciones.

Todo a mi alrededor dejó de existir cuando escuché esas palabras, solo me importaba que mi Bella estuviera bien, así que salí de la casa solo con las llaves del coche en mi mano, estaba conciente de las voces que gritaban a mi espalda y me exigían una explicación, pero en este momento nada mas me importaba.

Conduje lo mas rápido que pude hasta el hospital donde se encontraba mi razón de ser, al entrar me dirigí a recepción, donde se encontraba una señora mayor que se veía muy amable.

- Buenas noches, me podría informar la ubicación de alguien que acaban de ingresar.

- Buenas noches, dígame el nombre de la persona. ¿Es usted un familiar?

- Si, soy su esposo.

Comenzó a revisar entre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y cuando lo consiguió me comenzó a decir con voz tranquila.

- En este momento le están realizando una operación a la paciente, debe esperar hasta que el doctor salgan para darle información acerca de su estado, puede permanecer en la sala de espera.

- Gracias – dije, antes de sentarme en una de las sillas. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando escuché que me llamaban.

- Edward, ¿Cómo está Bella? – Se trataba de mis padres junto a Emmett y Alice.

- No se como está. Lo único que me han dicho es que la están operando y que debo esperar a que salga algún doctor, pero nadie ha salido desde que llegué. – dije al borde de las lagrimas.

- Todo va estar bien, hijo. Ya lo veras, Bella es una mujer fuerte.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando por fin salió un doctor.

- ¿Los familiares de Isabella Cullen? – inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento y me acerque hasta el doctor.

- Yo soy su esposo.

- La paciente se encuentra estable por el momento, tuvimos que intervenirla porque en el accidente se fracturó un brazo y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo entrar a verla doctor?

- En unos minutos la subirán a una habitación y ahí podrán verla, pero no hagan que se altere.

- Está bien doctor, muchas gracias.

Luego de unos minutos me encontraba frente a la puerta donde estaba el amor de mi vida. La abrí y la vi acostada de forma serena, pude ver que tenía un hematoma en una de sus mejillas, pero lo único que me importaba es que ella estaba bien.

- Me diste un buen susto, mi amor. Pero menos mas ahora estas aquí junto a mi de nuevo. - Pasé mis dedos por la mejilla que no tenía lastimada.

Estuve unos minutos a su lado, en silencio, cuando de repente el pitito del Holger que marcaba su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a hacerse mas rápido. Los doctores y las enfermeras entraron corriendo a la habitación.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunté comenzando a desesperarme porque nadie me respondía. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a mi.

- Debe salir de la habitación.

- No, debo estar junto a Bella. – dije cuando comenzamos a forcejear un poco.

- Señor, por favor debe retirarse, aquí no podrá hacer nada por su esposa.

Sabía que era cierto, y aunque no quería alejarme de ella sabía que era lo mejor. Afuera de la habitación se encontraban mis padres y mis amigos, Rose y Jasper también habían llegado, tal vez les llamó la atención el ajetreo de los doctores.

- Edward ¿qué pasó?

- No lo se, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a subir, entraron los doctores y me sacaron de la habitación. – Esto no podía estar pasando, Bella tenía que estar bien, si no yo moría junto a ella. Mi madre fue la única que se acercó a mi

- Tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien, ¿recuerdas lo que te decía cuando niño acerca de los milagros navideños? – Subí la mirada y vi que señalaba el reloj de la pared que mostraba las doce menos un minuto. Todos los demás se quedaron callados.

Mi único deseo era que Bella estuviera bien y volverla a tener entre mis brazos. Poder perderme nuevamente en sus ojos marrones. Tenerla de nuevo junto a mi llena de vida para poder amarla por el resto de mi vida era lo único que realmente deseaba.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que el doctor salió de la habitación.

- La paciente se encuentra estable, pueden entrar a verla y Feliz Año Nuevo, dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Muchas gracias doctor. – Entré de nuevo a verla y ahora si me encontraba un poco mas tranquilo porque sabía que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Porque estaba aquí con mi ángel, junto a mi milagro navideño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, de nuevo yo… esta vez con una nueva historia… <strong>

**Esta es la primera historia navideña que escribo, de verdad espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones. También es la primera vez que quiero participar en un contest, se llama: "New Year Contest", me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de si debería participar o no, porfis…**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que han agregado mis historias a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, también a las que han dejado sus comentarios… las quiero… quienes no la hayan leído las invito cordialmente a hacerlo.**

**Me despido, pronto publico el nuevo capitulo de "Olvidar para Recordar" espero de verdad que les guste este oneshot… **

**Nos leemos prontito… Besos… **

**Atte. Neska Cullen -Ѽ-**


End file.
